The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants
by delightfulenchantment001
Summary: Joe and Demi are done! But what about Nick and Demi? Read to see how the two superstars recognize their feelings for each other and try to overcome the obstacles that stand in their way! This is obviously a Nemi fanfic so don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! So I'm back with another story! My last one didn't get too many reviews so I don't think anyone besides 2 people read it so I'd appreciate it if you check it out. Unlike the last one this one is a Nemi fanfic. Now, it doesn't mean that I'm a Nemi shipper even if I am part. I just wanted to see how Nick and Demi would play out and because there are like no Nemi Fanfics. If you can't stand Nemi then I suggest you turn back instead of giving me a nasty review or you can check out my other story "Heartbroken" which is a Jemi fanfic. So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Demi Lovato, Jonas Brothers, Danielle Jonas, Ashley Greene, Baskin Robbins or anything mentioned here besides the plot. **

**

* * *

**

I sighed as I watched him from afar with tear filled eyes. We were completely ruined; there was no way I could fix our friendship now! If I had never brought up the idea of us trying to be a couple this would have never happened. We would still be best friends, absolutely no awkwardness just like old times. If course that felt like centuries ago. Now, he'll probably never talk to me again. More tears welled up in my eyes, how could I ever live without him? After everything we've been through, I still loved him. My love for him wouldn't let me give up on him. It made me want to save us even if we ended up as friends in the end. I just need him in my life.

"Demi, you're on in 2 minutes" I heard a voice call out behind me. I turned around to find the youngest Jonas brother looking at me with utmost sympathy. I glared at him; I hated it when people looked at me like that especially one of my friends. Even with the emotional storm inside me, I managed a nod. He took a step closer and wrapped his arms around me and pulled my body to his chest. I sighed,

"Nick, I'm fine okay? You don't need to think I'm some pathetic girl who is breaking inside" even though it was completely true. Just the thought of Joe hating me completely tore me apart.

"Dem I'm not stupid, anyone can tell you're heartbroken." I groaned, was it really that obvious?

"You know, if you're not feeling well then we can cancel" he mumbled pulling me closer and burying his head into my hair. My eyes widened at his suggestion.

"Nick, really I'm fine there's no way we're cancelling because of me!" I exclaimed horrified. He chuckled

"Okay, I just thought that you would be freaking out right now because of your duet with Joe." My heart nearly stopped at his words, doing the duet with Joe? What was he talking about? I felt him smirk against my hair.

"You didn't forget, did you? You have to perform 'Wouldn't Change a Thing' today remember?" I pulled him even closer (if that was possible) and laid my head on his broad shoulder. His warmth was very comforting for some reason.

"Of course not, just didn't know what duet you were talking about, we've done a lot of duets together" that seemed like a believable lie right, I sure hope so. He didn't say anything, but I could still feel the smirk on his lips.

"Why are you still smirking?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Huh, oh just watching Joe, he's going mad with jealousy."

"What are you talking about, Nick?" Why would Joe be jealous?

"He doesn't like me hugging you" hid grip around my waist tightened and his smirk grew wider probably due to Joe's behavior.

"Nick, I'm pretty sure Joe's not jealous of you hugging me, we broke up remember?"

"Whatever you say Dems, well you better get ready you're on in 1 minute." He slowly broke the hug and I couldn't help but pout, I really liked his warmth. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"See ya later" and with that, he strolled away probably to get ready himself. I started to get ready to perform. While I was, my eyes couldn't help but land on Joe and found him looking pretty upset. I wonder what was wrong with him. He couldn't be jealous could he? I pushed my thoughts to the back of head; I would have to ponder about this later considering that I had a show to do in less than thirty seconds!

* * *

As soon as I was out of Demi's site, my smile faded. I hid behind the equipment to get a good look at my long time crush. Why does everyone fall for Joe? Why did _she_ have to? Demi deserves better. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother but I hated that Demi loved him too. Why couldn't she fall for me instead? I was always there for her when Joe wasn't, which was a lot now since he was acting like a total douche to her. I had no idea what was wrong with him, he's not the same anymore and I had a feeling it had to do something with his new girlfriend Ashley Greene.

My eyes never left her face as she scurried to Jeff to get her silver colored mike. Joe was copying my behavior making me growl. How could he still have the nerve to stare at her after he broke her heart? I shook my head and got closer to the stage to watch Demi perform. Her powerful voice echoed out through the stadium as she sang her number one hit single 'Here We Go Again.'

Soon, the concert had ended and the rest of the concert went by in a flash including Joe and Demi's duet where they refused make eye contact. Before I knew it, we were on our way to Baskin Robbins to celebrate. Of course, now Joe's girlfriend was also with us sitting next my older brother and in Demi's original seat forcing her to sit next to me. I could tell she wasn't very happy, but I was overjoyed which I have to admit is a little pathetic. I mean I was ready to do a totally humiliating happy dance because she was SITTING NEXT TO ME! I am so pathetic, it's not even funny.

…

It's not funny now stop laughing!

…

Seriously, it's not so stop laughing! Sheesh, now where was I?

…

Oh yeah, because I hated seeing the love of my life frowning, I decided to make Joe suffer a little. A chuckle escaped me, as I leaned down to her ear.

"You're so jealous Dems "I whispered making sure Joe was watching. Her face turned a nice shade of red as she glared at me and Joe's eyes narrowed. She leaned into me so no one else could hear and started muttering about how I was being stupid and she was so not jealous. I shrugged and gave her an innocent look.

"Okay, whatever you say" I muttered trying not to grin. She shot me another glare before turning to look out the window.

"Coughjealouscough" That did the trick as her head whipped around and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Am not Nick!" My innocent look didn't waver,

"What, I didn't say anything" out of the corner of my eye I could see Joe fuming and I hid my smirk, instead focusing on flirting with Demi.

"I'm so going to kill you once we get out of here, Nicholas" she grinned mischievously and I gulped mockingly.

"Sure sure whatever" I turned to look out my window letting my smirk spread once I saw Joe and Demi's glares. Of course for different reasons, while Joe's was filled with hatred, Demi's was playful.

Soon we arrived, I shot out of the limo and started running with Demi chasing me; her previous mood gone completely and now replaced with excitement.

* * *

My rage increased as I saw Nick and Demi chasing each other laughing their heads off. I knew Nick had a crush on Demi, but I didn't think he would make a move! Even if Demi and I broke up, I couldn't help the anger that would build up in me whenever I saw a boy get to her.

The rage increased tenfold once I saw the brunette tackle my younger brother to the ground with her now straddling his waist. I didn't even know why Demi was chasing Nick, I couldn't make out anything those two were saying in the limo. Although, I knew they were flirting.

"Ah, Demi you weigh a ton!" Nick shouted and Demi jumped on him making him cry in pain.

"Shut up Nick and say you're wrong" She screeched and confusion bubbled up in me. Wrong about what?

"How can I shut up and say that at the same time?" The brunette jumped on him again making the curly haired boy groan.

"SAY IT!" She demanded.

"Okay, okay I was wrong! Now get off!" She climbed off of his body a smug smirk playing on her lips.

* * *

**So that is the end of chapter 1. **

**Review and tell me what you think and also if you want me to delete it or continue!**

**Oh and make sure to check out Heartbroken if you like Jemi. **

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! 6 REVIEWS! That is just awesome! You know, I thought nobody would really like my story and it would take weeks just to get 1 review, but wow! You guys are amazing! And the reviews were all very sweet, well except 1 but still I love you guys. Although it sucks since she was my first reviewer. Sweetie, if you think Nemi is disgusting, then WHY THE HELL DID YOU CLICK THIS STORY? I mean really, I made it perfectly clear in the summary; THIS IS OBVIOUSLY A NEMI FANFIC SO DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! It just ticks me off that when a person doesn't like a coupling, they go to a fanfic with the couple in it and then whine about how they think the couple is so not right for each other in a review. Seriously, get a life! If you don't a couple together then don't read a fanfic about the couple getting together! Anyway, enough of my rant, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Demi Lovato, Jonas Brothers, Ashley Greene, Baskin Robbins or anything or anyone else mentioned in this story. I only own the plot :)**

* * *

After fooling around a bit more, we made our way into the ice cream shop. Right now, we were trying to decide which flavors to get and I just couldn't make up my mind.

"Hey Dem, should I get chocolate or vanilla? Usually, I get vanilla but I feel as if I'm not giving chocolate a chance. I mean if I just choose one flavor for the rest of my life then it wouldn't…Dem…Demi are you even listening to me?" I looked at her in confusion as she stared off into space with a look of disgust plastered onto her features.

"Can you believe those two, acting all lovey dovey? I mean this is a family place, shouldn't they at least try to tone down the PDA!" I followed her gaze to Joe and Ashley who were staring at each other hungrily. A shiver ran down my spine as I stared at the two lovers. I'm pretty sure if they didn't get some alone time soon, they would just start making out right then and there.

"You really need to tone down the jealousy Demi; it's not good for your health." She turned to me, her eyes flaming in anger.

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas, how many times do I have to tell you I am not jealous," She hissed.

"Then why are you so peeved about Joe and Ashley"

"It's disgusting!"

"Kevin and Danielle do it all the time and you never seem bothered by it."

"They're a married couple!"

"So, what difference does it make, PDA is still all the same." For that I could tell that she had no answer. She sighed in defeat,

"Okay, I admit, I am a little jealous of her" I smirked in triumph, "But it isn't really fair though, I mean we only broke up two months ago, and he already has a girlfriend. And not only that but he always has to bring her wherever we go, doesn't he care about my feelings? Doesn't he know that I may not be completely over him and it may still hurt whenever I see him with her?" My eyes softened at her words. It was true, it wasn't fair for her and Joe was acting like a real jerk.

"Demi, I know Joe is acting like a complete jackass but you just have to try to forget about him. He's not worth it" I mumbled as I pulled her in for another hug. She held on to me for a second and then pulled back.

"I know, it's just…it's hard" she whispered and I could see the tears building up as she stared at the love struck couple.

"Stop looking at them!" I hissed suddenly angry. Why did she have to fall for Joe, why couldn't it be me? Would I ever hurt her like this? NO! Would I ever make her cry? Of course not! Because unlike my stupid, stuck up brother, I cared for Demi. I loved her! But since she's still so hung up on Joe, she can't see that I'm the one for her! Not Joe! ME!

Her eyes widened, "Nick is everything alright?" She asked her voice laced with worry. I took a deep breath to calm myself and to distinguish any thoughts of murdering my older brother in his sleep.

_He's my brother, he's my brother, he's my brother_, I kept up the mantra in my head until I could speak normally.

"Yeah sorry, I just hate seeing you like this. You're my best friend Demi; I don't like it when you're sad."And for the first time in two months she smiled a real full smile, not those fake ones that she had grew accustomed to in the past few days, a beautiful true smile and made my heart suddenly start beating a million miles per second.

"Aww Nick, that's so sweet!" She wrapped her arms around me in a hug, her smile never wavering.

_Don't blush, don't blush, come on dude real men do not blush, don't blush, _but I guess my brain refused to listen to me since I could feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter by the second.

* * *

"So Nick, what's going on between you and Demi?" My head snapped up to see my brothers staring at me mischievously. Well Kevin was, while Joe was just laying on the sofa texting Ashley since he was still grumpy about me flirting with Demi. I don't know why though, I mean it was his decision to break up with her, and he does have a girlfriend. Whatever I'm doing with his EX-GIRLFRIEND doesn't concern him. It would, if he was still into her, but I repeat my earlier statement, HE BROKE UP WITH HER AND HAS A NEW GIRLFRIEND! So really, it's none of his business.

"Nothing's going on between me and Dems" I said not looking up from the piles of sheet music on the coffee table. The director says that we need a new song that doesn't relate to JONAS L.A since our fans are getting bored with our old ones and I have major writer's block. Really, you think that after all the drama going on in my life, I would be able to write ten thousand songs but my brain refuses to work.

"Didn't seem like that in the limo, or Baskin Robbins." I raised an eyebrow at him and momentarily forgot about the new song that I was supposed to be writing.

"What do you mean?" He and Danielle shared a smirk.

"Nick, you guys were flirting so much, the whole shop was staring at you" It was my sister in law who answered my question and I glared at her.

"That is so not true; no one was staring at us." She just rolled her eyes

"Okay, not the whole shop but still, you guys were flirting which means that something is going on between you guys which means you have to tell me or I will hurt you." I couldn't help but snort. Yeah right, there is no way that she could lay a finger on this wall of steel. And by that I mean me, people in the back.

"Suuuuure, whatever you say Dani." I made sure the sarcasm took full effect. And I was pretty sure it did once I saw her pout.

"Come on Nick, just tell us. Do you like Demi or not" I turned my gaze back to the sheet music so they would be unable to see the blush that was forming on my cheeks.

"Of course I like Demi; she's one of my best friends." I heard the couple sigh in frustration which made me smirk. There were two people I loved to annoy, Demi and Kevin & Danielle. Now I know what you're thinking, but Nick that's three people. And I bet you feel so special since you got to point out a mistake of international rock star Nick Jonas, but guess what you're wrong. Since Dani and Kevin are married, I just point them out as one person since they're so happily in love. So HA! I'm still right and am still a genius. And now, since you're probably really annoyed that I just beat you at your own game, being the nice person I am, I'll get back to the story.

"Nicholas, stop playing around! You know what we mean; do you like Demi in a more than friendly way or not?

I sighed; did I like Demi that way? Yes. Was I going to tell them that? Hell no!

"No Dani, I don't like Demi like that, I only think of her as a friend." Kevin rolled his eyes

"Suuuuure you do and I hate pickles, and Dani is ugly, Joe isn't obsessed with his hair, Ashley likes-

"Okay! I get it, you don't believe me. Well, that's your problem, now if you would excuse me; I need to write a song so our agent won't tear us to pieces next week.

"But-

"Guys, why don't you just leave him alone? I mean if he says that he's not into Demi then he probably isn't." My head snapped up to see Joe looking at us with an irritated expression. My jaw couldn't help but drop, why the heck was he standing up for me? Was he really not over Demi or did he just feel sorry for me?

"Uggh! But Joe, it's obvious that he likes her. Nick is just in the denial stage right now." He raised an eyebrow,

"Denial stage? There are stages?"Kevin asked confused.

She looked at us in horror, "You don't know about the stages!" And then she launched into this huge explanation about when a guy likes girl, he goes through different stages and blah blah blah blah. Although, it did distract them long enough for me to escape to my room.

There is no way am I letting them find out about my crush on Demi. I already know how they would react if they did. Kevin & Dani will tease me about it till the day I die. And Joe will probably make the day I die a lot sooner than I want it to be. It's obvious that he still likes her (which I am not happy about at all) but my real question is; if he still likes her, then why did he break up with her?

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter 2. Honestly, I liked the first chapter better than this one, but it's your opinion.**

**Make sure to state your opinion in a review! Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update!**

**RnR**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I was just so caught up in finals and I had major writers block. Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews, you don't know how much they mean to me! So without further a do here's chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Demi Lovato, Jonas Brothers, Danielle Jonas, Ashley Greene, or anyone or anything else in this story. I only own the plot! :)**

**

* * *

**

"I'm bored"

"Go do something then"

"I need to finish this song"

"Then finish it"

"But I have writers block"

"Then get rid of it"

"You can't just get rid of writer's block, Demi" I sighed as I set the script that I had been trying to memorize for the last hour down on the chocolate colored coffee table.

"What do you want me to do about it, Nick?" I asked; this guy was really testing my patience.

"Help me" I just rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the script.

"Come on Demi, I can't get this done without you."

"Yes you can, you've written millions of songs easily. You just can't get this one because you're not concentrating." I mumbled not taking my eyes off of the stacks of papers in my hand.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him pouting while glaring at his sheet music like it was the cause to all of the world's problems.

'_He's so cute when he pouts'_ I couldn't help but smile at the thought but then my eyes widened in horror. Quickly, I backtracked and played that thought again checking to see if I really thought that.

'_What the heck? Why did I just think that? Nick is my best friend, I shouldn't be thinking about him like that.'_ But still, the thought would not get out of my head. In fact, I started making more observations against my will, observations that are nowhere near platonic.

_'Shut up! Shut up! Nick is your best friend, you shouldn't be thinking about him like this.'_

_'But you've got to admit, he is hot!' _My eyes widened as a new voice entered my mind.

_'What the heck, who are you?' _

_"I, my dear, am your conscience'_

_'I have a conscience?'_

_'Why, everyone has a conscience'_

_'But then why are y-'_

"Demi? Helloo, are you there? Demi?" My head snapped up to see a pair of beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I had never noticed how beautiful Nick's eyes were. They were such a wonderful shade of brown; they looked just like chocolate and are quite clear compared to most eyes. Also, if you look close enough, you can see some golden specks in his irises. They are so-

"DEMETRIA!" I jumped a foot in the air at his outburst.

"Huh? Oh, hey Nick," I could feel my cheeks heating up in embarrassment, not being able to believe that I just gotten lost in his eyes.

"Yeah, hey, are you okay? I mean you were just staring into space and then when I called you for like the fifth time, you just started staring at me like you were in some kind of trance. Are you feeling okay?" Again, my cheeks started turning ten different shades of red. What's happening to me?

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just having some trouble memorizing my script that's all. How's your song going?" I asked desperate to change the subject. He ignored me,

"Dem, your face is really red. Maybe I should take you to a doctor or something." My eyes widened and I quickly tried to get rid of my blush.

"Nick, really I'm fine" I lied praying that he would just let it go. Although, I don't think God heard my wishes.

"Demi, at least let me take your temperature. You shouldn't-" I didn't hear the rest of his sentence once I saw how close Nick's body was to mine. In fact, we were just about a foot apart. That didn't really help my condition though since my face turned an even deeper shade of red making the youngest Jonas brother's eyes widen in horror.

"Oh God, you're getting worse! Okay, I don't care what you say we're taking your temperature." He exclaimed and moved to get a thermometer from the cupboard of my dressing room making me sigh in relief. But for some reason I kind of missed his close proximity. And as soon as I thought that, I mentally slapped myself.

_'Nick is your best friend, stop thinking about him like that!' _I mentally screamed. Why was this happening?

"Okay, here we are now open up." I couldn't help but roll my eyes,

"Nick, I'm fine. This is completely unnecessary." Now he rolled his eyes

"I don't care, now open your mouth" A sigh of defeat escaped my mouth before opening it and reluctantly placing the device under my tongue.

While we were waiting, my brain registered the fact that we were sitting even closer than before, and that Nick was keeping the thermometer in place in my mouth.

This means that there was hardly any space between us.

As soon as that thought entered my mind, it took every ounce of self control to not start hyperventilating.

'_Demetria. He. Is. Your. Best. Friend. Stop freaking out!' _But my brain didn't listen to me. After a few agonizingly long minutes, the beeping of the thermometer broke the silence.

"Well, your temperature is normal so no fev-" He stopped midway and his eyes widened. I think he realized how close we were. Just when I thought he was going to move away and probably apologize, he did the most surprising thing he has ever done.

He moved closer

His lips were barely inches from mine, and I found that space to be very annoying. I may have been caught up in the moment but the only thing I had wanted at that point was to close the space between us. So that's exactly what I tried to do.

My head tilted to get closer and Nick followed my lead. We both closed our eyes and closed the distance little by little.

…four inches…

…three inches…

…two inches…

…One inc-

"DEMI, NICK ARE YOU GUYS IN THERE?" Our eyes popped open and we both quickly sprang apart, both of our faces looking like oversized tomatoes.

"Uh yeah, come in the door's open" I yelled trying to get my voice to stop shaking.

Did that really just happen?

* * *

**Okay so I hoped a Nemi filled chapter made up for my absence. **

**I'm really sorry guys but I won't be able to update until the end of winter break because I'm going out of town for winter break and I won't be able to take my laptop with me. **

**So hopefully, the Nemi in this chapter makes up for it!**

**Review!**


End file.
